Estoy harto Se acabó
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todo en esta vida tiene un principio y un final. No es un fanfic ni nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy harto. Se acabó:** **No, no es un fanfiction, ni nada por el estilo. Es mi aviso, mi despedida de los fics de Loudcest, se acabó. Me tienen harto, cansado, siempre lo mismo. El Sábado estaba pensando en cómo sería mi despedida (para un Futuro que desee que nunca llegara) pero hoy arribó, me colmaron la paciencia, ¿se piensan que yo tengo moderación?. La tengo, pero se me agota.**

 **¿Por qué digo esto?. Escribir ahora fics de TLH era un hobby para mí, pero por culpa de una bola mocosos, malcriados y fans tóxicos , que porque vieron "L is for Love" o "NSL", ahora insultan los trabajos de otros, en especial los de Loudcest. Sí, esto va para "Luna-Sam", te haces el piola puteándome detrás de una pantalla, pero de seguro sos un cagón de mierda que no durarías ni dos segundos en una pelea en la vida real, me tildas de "homofóbico" porque hice un fic de Lincoln-Luna, ¿qué tiene?. La "pareja" que tanto hablaban sobre Luna-Sam no se hará al final, porque se la sacaron a Sabino, anda a informarte mejor, pendejo malcriado.**

 **Pero ya está, con esto me colmaron, me pudrieron. Si tanto esperaron para el "Vento Loud", olvídense, no lo seguiré, ni tampoco "Te amo", lo siento para Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Julex93, FlyperTheUndaunted, Pirata, Reila Vann, J. Nagera y todos los demás, perdónenme, chicos, pero no seguiré más.**

 **Y acá les dejo al hijo de puta, este "Luna-Sam", cobarde, hipócrita, infeliz, que de seguro vos puteaste y te pajeas con Sam en la Rule34 mientras te comes unas papas fritas, me deseas a mí la muerte, ¿sabes a cuántos infelices me insultaron en la vida y tuve que cagarlos a trompadas? ¿Lo sabes?. Pero vos, sí, te apunto a vos, maldito, vos sos un hijo de puta, hipócrita, desgraciado que se escuda tras una cuenta falsa. Ojala a vos se te vuelva todo el mal que me deseaste, porque ya sufrí bastante, en especial en mi familia con las muertes, ¿te queda claro o te lo dibujo? Porque de seguro no sabes ni leer.**

 **Les cito esto de "Luna-Sam":**

 _"Eres un hijo de puta homofobico, que tienes en contra de sam hijo de la gran puta, luna nunca estaria con lincoln, porque ella ama a Sam maldito simio, eres un simio que le teme al progreso hijo de perra, ojala te mueras homofobico desgraciado"._

 **Lo mismo va para The Watchers. Yo no tengo nada contra Sam, ¡NADA!, no soy de esos tóxicos del Fandom que ni más bien apareció ella ya la destrozaron como una casa en medio de un tornado con su Rule34 y demás mierda, ustedes son los que destruyen un buen personaje y me alegra de que al final no será pareja de Luna, ¿para qué? ¿para que a la pobre de Sam la hagan más mierda?. No.**

 **The Watchers, Luna-Sam: Ustedes, como anónimos, porque conozco a otros anónimos que me han felicitado y todo, pero ustedes, son el Cáncer de esta sociedad, arruinan los trabajos de los demás por sus caprichos o por qué no tienen un sentido en su vida, ¿saben qué pueden hacer?. Conseguirse una o pegarse un tiro.**

 **Adiós a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Parece que las ratas grandes están aquí.- Dice Montana, mirando los reviews en sus fics y se encuentra con un gran daño.

Al frente están "Luna-Sam" y "The Watchers".

\- ¡Homofóbico!.- Grita el primero.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que Luna y Sam serán pareja oficial? ¿No viste la serie?. Vives de los fanfics, los cuales son historias, nada más. Además han habido cambios con este tema y parece que será George, el amigo castaño que está con Sam, ese será el verdadero interés romántico de Luna, pero se nota que tú eres de esas personas que solo ven "SU REALIDAD".- Pregunta el autor, mientras que el viento comienza a soplar con fuerza.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero te terminarás yendo como la otra vez. Lamentarás habernos molestado.- Apunta The Watchers.

\- ¿Lamentarlo? ¿Yo? Jamás he molestado a nadie, ustedes son las verdaderas pestes que no tienen vida social e insultan a gente que sí tiene imaginación. Ustedes, los trolls, me dan lástima.- Dice con seriedad el joven autor.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?!.- Pregunta Luna-Sam.

\- Los trolls no son nada más que un gran estorbo para los escritores de verdad, no tienen nada qué hacer, se masturban con ideas falsas sobre parejas y no aceptan la realidad. Deberían ir a ver a un psicólogo. Por ser tan estúpidos, siento pena por sus miserables existencias que se terminarán pronto, en algún futuro.- Apunta Montana hacia ellos, haciéndolos enojar aún.

\- ¡Basta, te hundiré tus fics! ¡"ATAQUE TROLL"!.- Lanza Luna-Sam su ofensiva contra el fic "Te amo" con un review.

Pero en ese momento, los seguidores se enfurecen con el anónimo y lo insultan, defendiendo a Montana.

\- Como les dije, trolls: Son patéticos sus reviews anónimos.- Vuelve a decirles Montana con mucha seriedad.

Es el turno de "The Watchers".

\- ¡"INSULTO INÚTIL" CONTRA "VENTO LOUD"!.- Ataca éste pero se apaga y el autor lo pisotea.

\- ¿Todavía no lo entienden?. Sus insultos pueden hacerme sentir decepcionado, furioso y hasta con ganas de renunciar, pero no me iré por el caprichito de dos putas escandalosas, además este es mi territorio, mis fics, yo escribo lo que quiera: Si un día me levanto y digo, "haré un fic de Lincoln-Luna", lo haré, si deseo hacer uno con Los Caballeros del Zodiaco o Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, lo haré porque esta es mi cuenta, no la de ustedes. Lo que pasa con ustedes, es que son dos patéticos, inútiles, basuras que no tienen vida, insultan a los demás y luego se hacen los "Políticamente Correcto" pero no aceptan las ideas de los demás, gente como ustedes me dan no solo asco, sino ganas de vomitar.- Señala a Luna-Sam, para ti, especialmente para ti, hijo de puta, que no tienes el coraje de responderme por una cuenta de verdad o en la cara, lo haces protegiéndote siendo anónimo y no te puedo decir nada, yo te diré la verdad: Vos no sos nada más que un payaso, un aborto de la Naturaleza que no lo quieren ni los padres y porque no triunfas en tu vida, me venís a insultar a mí, caíste tan pero tan bajo que no sabes cómo salir. Solo tenes dos opciones, mejora tu vida o si no, agarra un vaso, le pones un poco de gaseosa y un mix de pastillas, para luego suicidarte.

¿Te pensas que voy a dejar de escribir "Te amo" porque Sam no es la pareja de Luna en la serie ni en mi fic? ¿Te crees que yo le haré caso a un putito como vos que llora y se debe estar cortando las venas?. Te equivocas, así que ahora...- Lo agarra del cuello y lo arrastra hacia el Abismo.- Sufre toda tu vida por ser un inútil: ¡ADIÓS, "LUNA-SAM" Y "THE WATCHERS"!.- Los arroja al Vacío y aplica el "Moderar Reviews".

* * *

Y ahora, yendo al punto central: ¿Se piensan ustedes, Luna-Sam y The Watchers que yo me iré porque son dos putas escandalosas y sin vida?. Yo tengo vida, no como ustedes, que se andan creyendo todo lo que les dice el Fanfiction, no son historias de verdad y de seguro no vieron la serie o se creyeron eso de que Luna sería bisexual cuando al final se supo que no lo es y que hasta hay un cambio de pareja, indicando que será un hombre que hará pareja con ella. Así que ¿qué pasa? ¿te duele la vagina, putita? ¿te molesta que no haga fics con ella y Sam?. Yo no comparto esos gustos, no sigo modas, pibe, no las sigo, si vos sos un ardido, uno que duele el culo porque se le cancelaron sus sueños lésbicos, anda a mirar porno, pero a mí no me vas a arrastrar a tus "gustos", yo tengo los míos y si me gusta el Loudcest, se acabó, conozco gente que le gusta el Luna-Sam y se los respeto, pero vos de seguro sos uno que hasta insulta a esas parejas. Qué lástima.

Dale, vení y responde a esta segunda parte, ¿te pensaste que me iría?. No, no me iré y lo mismo va para vos "The Watchers", como Hyperion los bombardeó y desafío, para que luego nunca aparecieran en responder: Porque eso es lo que son: Cobardes, cagones, maricones que no saben dar la cara, insultan y luego se ocultan como las ratas que son.

Así que te lo dejo bien clarito para que lo entiendas en tu cerebro de mierda: Yo no me voy a ir, me quedo, haré todos los fics de Loudcest que yo quiera, sea Lunacoln, Lynncoln, Luancoln, Lucycoln, Lolacon e incluso Lisacoln o con Lori, Leni y Lily (ya crecida, obvio). Voy a seguir con el de "Te amo" (el de Lincoln y Luna) y hasta tengo planeada una secuela para el Futuro.

Ah, por cierto, ¿tu familia no te enseñó que no se le desea la muerte a nadie? ¡¿Lo sabías, retrasado?!. Este día cometiste el peor del Mundo porque es el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuela, quien murió el 18 de Diciembre del 2005 de cáncer, ni a vos ni a nadie le deseo el mal, pero un día se te va a devolver por todo lo que me dijiste.

Punto final a la discusión: Me quedo y me chupa un huevo tus "reviews", "Luna-Sam" y "The Watchers", por mí se pueden ir bien a la puta que los parió los dos. O mejor, vayan a debutar a un prostíbulo, porque se nota que deben de ser dos virgos que se pajean con su mierda.

¡MontanaHatsune92 se queda para siempre!.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, Camaradas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Como diría Gustavo Cerati: "Gracias, Totales". Muchas gracias, chicos por su apoyo, la verdad que estaba por cometer un gravísimo error con rendirme, abandonar mis proyectos de Loudcest y otros por culpa de dos inadaptados y sin vida social. Eso sería, literalmente, darles la victoria en bandeja de plata, como dijo Coven.**

 **Nunca me iré, amigos, se los agradezco a todos de corazón y para recompensarlos, el 23/Medianoche del 24, se viene un capítulo nuevo de "Te amo", regalo de mi parte para ustedes y por las Fiestas.**


End file.
